Yesterday's Funny Monkey
Yesterday's Funny Monkey is the fourteenth episode of the first season. Synopsis Jake personifies his butt, receiving universal laughter from CDMS's teachers and students, alike. Plot TBA Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Mrs. Tusk *Dickie Sugarjumper Minor Roles *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Mr. Hornbill *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Mandrill *Endugu Elephant (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Lacey Badger (Cameo) *Lippy Zebra *Bear Ted (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Waldo Wombat Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Enigma #25 – Anna Klockar (opening) * Smooth And Cool – Nick Ingman (“Hey, what’s so funny?”) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (in Mr. Hornbill’s class) * Smooth And Cool – Nick Ingman (“What are you looking at?”) * Hogan’s Thing – Simon Haseley (in detention) * Smooth And Cool – Nick Ingman (“What are you looking at?”) * Amusement #2 – Franco Micalizzi (in the cafeteria) * Allegorie 1 – Pierre Arvay (Mrs. Tusk appears) * Live Show (A) – Dieter Reith (Laugheteria) * Smooth And Cool – Nick Ingman (“What are you looking at?”) * Intermission – Ronald Hanmer (montage of sold out shows) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (Jake signing CDs) * The Show Goes On (A) – Chris Walden (Dickie Sugarjumper introduces himself) * Soft Winds – Jack Arel, Pierre Dutour (The Next Day) * Live Show (A) – Dieter Reith (Adam and Jake as waiters) * The Show Goes On (A) – Chris Walden (Dickie Sugarjumper’s act) * Beach Parade – Armando Trovajoli (Adam’s the new class clown) * Enigma #25 – Anna Klockar (ending) Quotes :(Everyone laughs at Jake) :Jake: Hey, what's so funny? :Adam: You're funny, Jake. :Jake: Funny? Really? I'm f ... f ... funny? :Lupe: Si, that stuff you do with your butt is high-larious. :Windsor: Actually, it's more than just hilarious, it's genius. :Jake: Wow! My butt is a genius! ---- :(Jake paints his tail and draws on his butt) :Jake: Psst, Adam, look over here. :Adam: What? :(Adam looks at Jake, and his eyes widen with shock. He then starts to snicker at the sight he sees; Jake has edited his butt to make it look like a face) :Jake: (voicing his butt) What are you looking at? :(Adam bursts out laughing) :Mr. Hornbill: Mr. Spidermonkey, perhaps your little comedy act would be better appreciated in detention. :Jake: (voicing his butt) Okee Dokee. :(An uproar of hilarity comes from the entire class) ---- :(Jake keeps making students laugh so hard, milk comes out of their noses, trunks, blowholes, udders, etc.) :Mrs. Tusk: Mr. Lyon, your little monkey friend is a real carb. :Adam: Sorry about the mess, Mrs. Tusk. :Jake's Butt: What are you looking at? :(Milk sprays in Adam's face) :Mrs. Tusk: Sorry? For what? Do you know how much milk I'm selling since he started doing that talking butt routine? I am offering him an exclusive contract. Six shows a week. :Adam: Six shows? :Mrs. Tusk: Yeah, there being two shows on Sloppy Joe Fridays. :Adam: Okee Dokee. :(Milk sprays in Adam's face) ---- :Mrs. Tusk: Here's you milk, Lupe. :Lupe: Hey! Lupe don't like leche! :Mrs. Tusk: You wanna stay and watch the show? :Lupe: Yes, yes I do. :Mrs. Tusk: Well, there's a two milk minimum. ---- :Adam: Hey, Jake, I hope we're not overbooking you. :Jake: Overbooking? How can you overbook genius? They love me. :Dickie: (offscreen) Sure, they love you today ... :(Camera pans over to two elephants. One of them gestures to the ground with his trunk. The camera pans down, revealing the very tiny, Dickie Sugarjumper) :Dickie: But without any new material, tomorrow, you'll be yesterday's funny monkey. :Jake: Today, tomorrow, yesterday, what day are we talking about here? ---- :Dickie: Dickie Sugarjumper's the name, comedy's my gave. I've written for all the best class clowns. :Jake: Yeah, like who? :Dickie: Well, Lippy Zebra for one. :Adam: Oh, Dickie! He was great! (Quoting Lippy) Hubba hubba ho? :Jake: (annoyed) Hubba hubba, ho, brother. :Dickie: Oh, and then there was Waldo Wombat. :Adam: Yes! Yes! (quoting Waldo) G'day Gibbly Goober! (beat) Hmm, I wonder what happened to those guys? :Dickie: I'll tell you what happened. They decided they didn't need me and now their only audience is that bucket of chum in the east parking lot. ---- :Dickie: Now, I've written a slew of new material, specifically for you. Some real swell jokes and a brand new catchphrase you can't miss. "Hello, how's your trousers?" ---- :Lupe: Aren't you supposed to be the headliner? :Jake: Not anymore. My butt's all washed up. :Adam: Yeah, now you're the butt of the joke. The butt of the joke! Get it? ---- :Dickie: Hello, how's your trousers? :Jake: Hey! That catchphrase is offensive to those of us who don't wear pants! ---- :Jake: My heart is saying yes, but my brain is saying no. ---- :Windsor: Hey, I wonder whatever happened to those old class clowns. :(Jake, Dickie, Lippy, and Waldo are performing in front of the old bucket of chum in the east parking lot) :Lippy: Hubba Hubba Ho! :Waldo: G'day Gibbly Goober. :Dickie: Hello, how's your trousers? :Jake's Butt: What are you looking at? Trivia *The title of the episode is quoted by Dickie Sugarjumper, in the episode. *Mr. Mandrill, the school councilor, also runs detention hall in this episode. *Lupe addressed Mrs. Tusk as "Seniora Toosk". *First appearance of Dickie Sugarjumper. *It's revealed that Adam is lactose intolerant, and has nasty gas, whenever he consumes milk. **In "Shark Attack", Adam was eating pudding, a dairy product. *Lupe says she doesn't like milk. *''Credits Gag'': Jake does his routine with his butt and talks to the audience, but drives them away. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Jake Episodes Category:Mrs. Tusk Episodes Category:Dickie Episodes